


Прощеное воскресенье Безземельного Лорда

by DarkLordEsti



Category: Tytania
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordEsti/pseuds/DarkLordEsti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пародия на "Прощеное воскресенье" Задорнова</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощеное воскресенье Безземельного Лорда

О господи, сегодня Прощеное воскресенье, а я за этими государственными делами, интригами, войнами и приемами всё прозевал. Одиннадцать минут до конца дня осталось, а я никого не простил. И моя нынешняя фаворитка тоже хороша. Не могла утром напомнить, что сегодня всех простить надо? Никогда ей этого не прощу. Нет, нет, надо, надо простить, надо успеть. Говорят, если всех, на кого обижен, в этот день простить, болезни исчезнут. Хорошо! Душа обновится. Хорошо! Карма к лучшему изменится... хотя титанийской карме, наверное, никакое прощение не поможет.  
Ну а вдруг. А если прощать правильно. Сначала представить себе, кого прощаешь, мысленно подойти к нему, обнять, поцеловать, очень ласково сказать: "Прощаю тебя, дорогой! И ты меня прости. А то хуже будет". И вот так всех поимённо, на кого обижен, обнять, поцеловать и послать... Ой, простить...  
Так. На кого я обижен? На свое ведомство, на всех четырех герцогов (уже решают, кто из них следующим главой клана будет! рано еще!)... особенно на лорда Ариабарта - проиграть бой какому-то неизвестному разгильдяю из медвежьего угла, это надо умудриться! На императора обижен, вместе с его министрами - этих не то что простить, перебить мало. Нет, сначала простить, а потом... доверить лорду Идрису, вместе со всем компроматом.  
На президента Эурии я обижен - и что, его тоже целовать?! Да у него ж рожа, как еж противотанковый. А уж как я на Хьюлика обижен... нет, пусть его граф Альзес ловит по всей галактике, и целует. И не только.... если поймает!  
Кого еще я должен простить... Родственников. Да это ж почти половина галактики! На Армию Метеора я обижен - и что, за оставшиеся десять минут всю эту шелупонь перецеловать должен?  
Боже мой! Остаётся девять минут, а очередь на прощение только растёт. Короче! Кого я должен ещё простить? Ах, да, фаворитку. Значит, как там? Представить - представил. Подойти - подошёл. Вот она стоит прямо передо мной. Теперь поцеловать. Сколько лет мы с ней уже не целовались? Но сегодня надо. Надо пересилить себя. Подойти поближе. Вот так. Нет. Ещё ближе. Нет. Глаза лучше закрыть. Всё равно не могу. Ну что ты делать будешь? Своё не целуется. А может, я не сформулировал, за что её прощать?  
Интересно, она мне изменяет? Не знаю! А я ей? Знаю, но прощаю. Вот. Правильно, прощаю, прощаю, прощаю, дорогая, за то, что тебе изменяю. Правда, на душе полегчало? А знаешь, тогда я тебя и за остальное прощаю. И за ссоры наши беспричинные. Ты же не виновата, что в мать свою пошла. А та просто вампириха!  
И гарем... дорогие дамы, всем, кому я еще супружеский долг обещал - всем прощаю! Некогда мне, дел много, отпуск маленький.  
Кто вообще придумал обычай, всех целовать? А если я на флагман свой обижен, что техника не работает? Идрис тоже хорош, говорит - "ваша светлость, наверное, технику вам сглазили". Судя по этому взгляду, сам небось и сглазил.  
А если я на техобслуживание Уранибурга обижен? Чтобы на искусственной планете погода была паршивая, еще постараться надо!  
Нет, больше всего я обижен на врача. Что этот гад мне от мигрени прописал! Побочные эффекты - облысение, беременность и летальный исход... Да я его на Эменталь отправлю, графу Альзесу для опытов!  
Нет, ну нельзя, нельзя сегодня так думать. Сегодня же Прощённое воскресенье. Это завтра можно будет, что угодно, а сегодня только ласково. Вот так: "Дорогие мои, любимые упыри. Негодяи мои ненаглядные!" Нет. Негодяи - это не хорошо, это неласково. А как ласково? Может частицу "не" убрать? Годяи? Вот, точно, годяи. Вот они стоят передо мной, годяи, смотрят на меня своими годяйскими обмылками. Как я вас навижу! Чтобы вам всю жизнь по телевизору одну рекламу показывали...  
А сын... сыночек, тебе всего шесть лет, а отца уже обзываешь! И компьютер разобрал, рабочий, до последнего винтика. Что за характер?! Хотя, скорее, это просто наследственность.  
Три минуты осталось... Всех прощаю! Списком. И целую всех в список! Теперь можно сесть и решить спокойно, кого Идрису отдать, а кого Альзесу.  
Уфф. Успел. Завтра приду на заседание и расскажу, как я провел это Кровавое... то есть Прощеное... воскресенье!


End file.
